


【陣章】某年夏天的故事

by kuricc



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Camping Sex, M/M, Summer Camp, Undead, jungle sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuricc/pseuds/kuricc
Summary: 背景來自2016年《清夏！！SUMMER CAMP》的活動劇情。帶著學生參加夏季宿營活動的兩人，在同一個帳篷下說起了某年夏天的往事。“阿章，那次合宿、那件事你還記得嗎？”
Relationships: Kunugi Akiomi/Sagami Jin
Kudos: 2





	【陣章】某年夏天的故事

椚章臣撩開門簾，走進帳篷去了  
帳篷裏，佐賀美陣正趴在睡袋上玩着手機  
“他們都睡好了”  
椚章臣冷冷地交待着，坐在屬於自己的睡袋上  
“我就說嘛，這次的孩子都那麼乖，哪像我們當年……”  
佐賀美陣懶懶地回應，卻被對方狠瞪了一眼

這裏是郊外某處山澗旁邊的營地  
椚章臣和佐賀美陣作為指導老師，正帶領着兩隊學生在此處合宿訓練  
這次合宿行程已經進行了一半，大概還有幾天就能結束了  
想着孩子們都進入了狀態，椚章臣有些欣慰  
明天還要早起，他決定今晚還是趕快休息

關上營燈的帳篷裏不算很黑，昏暗中帶着深邃的藍  
耳邊是山澗潺潺的流水聲，細碎的，聽起來很安靜  
萬籟俱寂的大山裏，用心去聽的話，好像還有夏蟲在低聲地叫鳴  
空氣裏是樹木與泥土的芳香，這種被大自然包圍着的感覺放縱着緊繃的神經  
椚章臣覺得身體有點沉，大概不消一會就能沉到夢裏去了

忽然間，窸窸窣窣的，有些什麼東西在靠近  
幾乎不作任何猜測，椚章臣開口便有些被打擾的氣惱  
“陣，你在幹什麼？”  
他能感覺到旁人愣了一瞬，又輕輕傳來笑聲  
“我還以為阿章已經睡了呢”  
“請不要打攪別人的睡眠好嗎，佐賀美老師”  
他沒好氣地甩開那隻手，卻沒想被人拉住了  
“喂，陣……”  
“說來，阿章還記得嗎？那年夏天我們也是去了差不多的地方合宿呢”  
佐賀美陣帶着少許懷念的語氣，勾起了椚章臣快有十年的回憶

那年，椚章臣和佐賀美陣還是夢之咲學園的學生  
某個夏天，因為學校的安排，他們一起住進了某處的營地裏  
也是在山上，也是在小溪旁，也是自己搭建的帳篷  
今天的一切就像當初的原版複製一般  
唯一不同的是，年級不同的他們被安排在不一樣的帳篷裏  
當初大概也不會想到，十年後會以這種身份故地重遊吧  
想起往事，椚章臣有些感嘆  
“時間過得真快呢”  
佐賀美陣握住椚章臣的手，笑着輕語

“阿章，那次合宿、那件事你還記得嗎？”  
明明打算回憶到此為止，佐賀美陣的聲音卻提醒了椚章臣一些他不願想起的事  
“……我不知道你在說什麼，陣，我很累了，請別再跟我說話了”  
聲音中努力壓抑着動搖，可是心中埋藏的一切卻漸漸甦醒  
他抽回了手，轉身背對着佐賀美陣，好像要在這深宵幽暗中隱藏起自己  
可是，佐賀美陣的溫度和重量都靠近過來了  
狹小的帳篷中根本無處可逃

“阿章還記得嗎？那個夜裏，我帶着你偷溜到營地附近的森林”  
佐賀美陣的身體越來越近，幾乎要壓在椚章臣的身上  
“我們手忙腳亂地脫掉對方的衣服，你靠在樹幹上，一直發抖卻不敢叫出來”  
耳朵邊上是佐賀美陣噴出的氣息，椚章臣幾乎全身僵硬  
“現在想起你那時掩着嘴一副想哭的樣子，就算過了十年，也讓我忍不住興奮起來呢”  
“你、你在胡說什麼夢話，明天還要早起，我先睡了”  
伸手極力推開壓倒自己的佐賀美陣，椚章臣迴避着黑暗中捕捉他的視線  
“阿章……”  
佐賀美陣的嘴唇貼在椚章臣的耳朵上，吐息緩緩鑽進了耳蝸  
頭腦中一陣癢癢的，椚章臣只覺得臉上熱得發燙

“……出發前一天不是已經做過了嗎，陣，你給我適可而止”  
竭力遏制着事情不要往失控的方向發展，椚章臣仍然沒有放棄  
“嗯，是呢，做了一整晚呢…可是，怎麼說…”  
手掌抓過椚章臣的下巴，佐賀美陣扭過他的臉便吻了下去  
“抱歉啊，阿章，我現在好像是在發情期”  
“你一個大叔怎麼可能會有發情期啊？”  
“對着喜歡的人，大叔我每天都可以是發情期哦？”  
聽着椚章臣沉不住氣地反駁，佐賀美陣笑着說  
“再說我怎麼會是大叔嘛，我的身體有多年輕阿章你不是很清楚嘛？”  
“吵死了，誰想知道那種事情”  
椚章臣依舊奮力抵抗

“哎呀，真是不一樣了，明明那時候還‘學長、學長’的叫我，像小狗一樣跟在我背後。現在看來，我那個可愛的學弟已經不見啦”  
佐賀美陣故作失望地嘆氣道  
“我還記得那時候，他一邊顫抖着抱着我，一邊嬌羞地求我快點再快點……唔？！”  
正想說下去，佐賀美陣便被人摀住了嘴  
“你、你說夠了沒有”  
椚章臣的聲線已失去了之前的平靜  
他盡力不想憶起過去的事，可是回憶已如潮漲漫過了河堤

擋住嘴唇的手掌沒有任何作用，反倒被人握到唇邊親吻起來  
“陣……”  
椚章臣的內心被攪得一片混亂，聲音中已經提不起了力氣  
明明從一開始就知道的，這個事情  
他輕嘆一聲，重新推開壓在身上的佐賀美陣  
“夠了，陣，給我下來”  
“唔？阿章？”  
沒有燈光看清椚章臣的表情，佐賀美陣有些疑惑  
“我叫你別壓着我，不然我沒法打開這個睡袋”  
原來是椚章臣認輸了

星月下，他們擁吻着，撩起了衣衫撫摸着彼此  
喘息間，一把略顯羞怯的聲音響起  
“陣，不要那麼亂來”  
“可是我想看阿章拼命壓着聲音的樣子”  
另一把聲音聽起來像在耍賴  
“喂，別忘了明天還要早起”  
“別喊我‘喂’，用‘學長’來叫我”  
沒有得到回應，但似乎就是默許  
“放心吧，我會用阿章喜歡的方式溫柔地抱你”  
“……那就快點吧，學長”


End file.
